will you be mine
by glassheart14
Summary: Germany is tired of always having to save Italy. When he finally snaps he realizes that his anger is only a mask for his passion he feels toward his teamate.  yaoi later on
1. Chapter 1 feelings

**Hey everyone! This is my First fan fiction so bare with me! This is a cute little story about Germany and Italy! Yes I use their country names because I like them better. Also there ****WILL BE YAOI****. Don't like it don't read, simple as that. Ok so I guess there isn't anything else I have to say soooo on with the adorableness that is Hetalia yaoi!**

**Germany pov**

Lately I've been thinking about Italy. I'm always coming to his rescue. I've had just about enough, I don't deserve this treatment! He always calls me with that annoying pestering voice "Doitsu! Doitsu!" I can't stand him!

With that one strand of hair so perfectly curled yet so horribly out of place. His overwhelming stench of garlic. The way he's always making white flags and flapping them about like it's a parade. I wish he was a bit more serious about combat. He's never going to make it on his own. Always giving up.

" Guuhhhh" I groan as I place my thumb and index finger on the bridge of my nose, why does he have to be such an idiot!

Today is very warm and the sun is shining very brightly. Italy says the world is happy today. I still don't know what he meant by that.

Italy begged me to take a walk with him seeing how the weather conditions were so great. I agreed, but only because I thought it would be good exercise and it would give me a chance to scold Italy for his lack of effort.

"Those damn birds keep chirping away like their isn't a war going on!" I harped. Italy just looked at me with the strangest smile. "Doitsu, the birds are singing because they are so happy to be alive on this beautiful day"! I watched him curiously as he skipped down the path of the central park. He was so confusing.

I hated everything about him. So why do I always find myself admiring him and the way he lives. Jealousy thunders through me as I gaze at his perfect body. The sailor outfit he had chosen to wear today fits him snugly, hugging his legs, arms and torso. I looked away blushing deeply. Is it wrong to admire another man?

Once I had caught up with Italy I began my scolding. "Italy, you can no longer slack off! You are old enough to know to do what you're told! You are irresponsible and I can't trust you with anything! That has to change. From now on you will wake up on time and be ready for training each morning. You will not make white flags because you will never give up, you understand me never!" I shouted harshly.

Italy's mouth wriggled uncomfortably as if he were trying to say something but he couldn't. "I…I…I'm sss...ssss…sorry Germany, I didn't mean to disappoint you" Italy said as tears rolled down his face. Great now I felt horrible. Italy's shoulders shook violently and he whimpered softly. I sigh and try my best to comfort him.

"Italy, I'm the one that should be sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I sated looking away. Italy sniffed and rubbed his eyes clearing all the tears but one lingering on his flushed cheek. He tried to smile at me but his lip still trembled.

Sighing again I removed the last tear with my thumb and opened my arms preparing for Italy called a hug. Italy looked up at me with confusion, "hug?" he questioned pointing at me. "Uh, yeah. Hug" I said looking down with a light blush. Italy's confusion soon turned to excitement and he jumped into my arms yelling "hug!"


	2. Chapter 2 our hearts beat in sync

**Hey! I just want to apologize for the first chapter being so short :( it was my fault because I have no experience with publishing onto fan fiction. Also sorry for cutting the first chapter off at a very unfitting spot. Well I guess there's nothing else to say, so on with the show!**

**Germany pov**

The smell of garlic filled my nose. It should have repulsed me, but now it seemed almost comforting. His body was so soft and warm. He seemed so fragile under my muscular body even though his grip around my abdomen was so strong. This feeling that pulsed through my veins was so strange. It was like nothing else I had ever felt. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered as long as I had this moment. Not just the moment but the person I was sharing it with. One person could make all my troubles melt away. One singular person. That person was Italy.

His grip loosened and his arms feel. Did I do something wrong? Then why was he smiling? Maybe it was something else. All I know is that I wish he hadn't ended that moment. I wanted to stay there forever. Protecting him. Holding him. Just being in his presence was enough.

The sound of footsteps and talking snapped me out of my daze. It was England and France. They were walking and discussing something I couldn't hear. They seemed to be looking for something. Or someone. Suddenly I went into full on protection mode. I had overheard France talking about attacking Italy one day at the meeting. I knew they were after him and I would protect him no matter what the cost.

I had to move quickly before they spotted us. I turned from the bushes to see Italy with a distant questioning look on his face. Clueless as always. I grabbed his hand and yanked him to the ground with me. "Stay down" I murmured in his ear. He nodded and squirmed his way over to a concealed tree. Italy was lying at the trunk with a worried look on his face.

Dirt stained my knees and my large combat boots ripped through the wet grass. I could see England and France coming dangerously closer to us and I had to hide fast. I ran over to Italy making sure to squat as I ran. Damn I cursed in my head the tree trunk was too small to hide us both side by side. Only one other option I thought.

I straddled Italy and brought me head next to his. I could now hear France's obnoxious laugh growing closer to the bushes. Sweat beaded on my forehead with the fear of being seen.

The footsteps stopped. The voices ceased.

It was England who broke the silence. "Do you see Italy France? I could have sworn I heard something back here." England said. "You always hear things. Last night you told me you thought you heard a flying mint bunny in the kitchen." France said admiring his nails in the remaining sunlight of this now wasted day. "Fine. And you don't have to be so rude. I just know that Italy is around here somewhere." England said grunting. I heard there footsteps leave and fade off into the distance. My body relaxes into Italy's and I focused on his soft breathing.

His smell was intoxicating. I released my firm grip from around his wrists only to place them on either side of his head. His now free arms curled up in his small chest.

His eyes were indescribable as he looked up at me. Just once glance from him and my strong arms felt wobbly. I resisted the urge to crash my body into his. Instead I just looked away blushing.

"Germany" Italy whispered. At first I thought it my mind playing tricks on me but when I turned my face to see him he continued. "Are they gone yet Germany?" he asked quietly. "Yes, they are gone. You are safe now" I said emotionlessly. "Wow! Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed. "You are so strong" he finished placing an open hand on my chest. I instinctively grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away, but this time I stopped. His palm was warm and felt particularly good placed over my heart.

I moved one of my hands over his chest timidly. My hand covered ¾ of his whole chest. I was about to pull away embarrassed when I felt Italy's tiny hand grip around my wrist. His hand could only stretch around half of my huge wrist but he didn't seem to mind. "Ha-ha, our hearts beat as one Germany! Listen!" Italy instructed me happily. I obediently listened and found that he was right! Our hearts were beating in sync. "Looks like we're meant to be friends forever Germany" Italy said happily. "Yeah" I responded weakly "friends"

Italy sat up and sighed. He pushed himself against the tree trunk and took a few deep breaths. Finally he spoke "Germany, why do I feel wet?" he questioned adoringly. "Um, the grass is probably wet. Sorry for making you lay on it" I stuttered. "That's ok! You saved my life Germany" Italy rejoiced. He shifted under me and I realized I was still pinning him to the ground. I hastily removed my arms from around him and swung my legs over his slender body.

I rose to my feet and offered my hand to Italy who took it gratefully and stood next to me casually. "Oh Germany, I almost forgot" Italy exclaimed. Italy stood as tall as he could on the balls of his feet and lightly pecked me on my check. Italy sunk back down to his normal height and smiled "just saying thank you" he grinned.

"Right. now let's get you home so you can change out of these wet clothes." I said still shocked from the dainty kiss.

I sat alone at my desk. Italy was in the shower while his clothes were drying. Now is as good as ever, I thought to myself. Time to go over everything the happened today.

That feeling I got when I was close to Italy. It was so…comforting yet when I go over it in my head it seems so disturbing! I don't even understand myself! Italy is my friend why am I feeling this way? Japan is my friend yet I don't feel the same towards him. Maybe it's his personality. He's so closed off while Italy is so open minded and fun to be around. I find myself spending more and more time with him.

I know these feelings are wrong. I am trying desperately to fight them. It's just…when I see his smiling face all my worries seem to disappear. He takes away all the pain and only brings happiness. So why can't I let myself be happy?

I want to be happy. Italy is the only person who can do that. What if he doesn't want me? What if he rejects me? How can I know if my feelings will be returned? What if things don't work out? Will we still be friends? What would change if our relationship changed? Would Japan still like us? All these questions and still no answers. I want answers! I need to know now if things could ever work out between us! I want him. And I want him to want me back! Is that so much to ask! I slammed my fist onto the table causing my book to fall.

I sighed and picked it up. As I brought my eyes back up I noticed Italy standing in the hallway holding a towel around his waist. "Doutsu, are my clothes done yet?" he asked me innocently. I sighed "no they won't be ready until late you can just change into your night clothes" I said removing my glasses and shutting off my lamp. "Ok" he said simply and walked out.

"What a day" I said to myself as I lay in bed. "First he cries, then we hug, then enemies show up and we end with these feelings that just won't go away. I have to honor my beliefs. My customs are completely against this.

That is when I decided I would stay away from Italy at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3 lost

**Hey! I've decided to write less long paragraphs and more dialog between characters! Also I'd like to inform you about these ************** they are meant to symbolize a complete change in setting! Another thing is now all thoughts will be represented in italics! Yaaaaay! Please review I beg of you! It doesn't have to a big long list of things you liked and hated just something to let me know you've read it. Please feel free to speak your mind, I won't get mad I promise and I'll do my best to fix the problem! Well I have nothing left to say so let us draw back the curtain and see what surprises lie within XD**

**Germany pov**

"Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy called from the hallway.

"Gah! Italia why do you have to scream so loud in the morning" I asked annoyed

"Germany!" he said stretching out every letter

I sighed exasperatingly "what now?"

"Today is the day Japan comes home from his trip!" Italy squealed

"Oh yeah, where did he go again?" I asked drowsily

"He went to visit china remember?" Italy asked putting a finger to his soft lower lip

"Ah yes now I remember. What time is he getting here?" I asked rubbing my eyes and slipping out of my sheets.

"He'll be here any minute now!" Italy exclaimed happily

"Gah, I have to get ready" I groaned. My feet touched the cold hard wood floors of my bedroom and I shivered.

"Ve~" Italy mumbled stepping into my room as I rummaged through my dresser.

"Germany are you catching a cold?" Italy said with deep concern as I shivered again

"No Italia I'm fine just cold" I said plainly as I sniffed the air "what are you cooking?" I quickly added hoping bringing up the topic would make him leave to go tend to the food.

"Pasta! But there are more important things than pasta right now" Italy said shocking me. "And what would that be" I questioned nervously. "You! You're sick you have to go back to bed! I'll make you better don't you worry Germany!" Italy said as he walked over to where I was standing.

"Eh no Italia I do not need to be made better" I said taking a step back. But Italy was very persistent. "No no you must lie down!" Italy insisted as he pushed on my shoulders. "No Italy really I'm fine" I said again. "Stop being a hero and get in bed!" Italy said pushing me onto the bed. I had no idea where he got all this sudden strength.

For a moment I just stared at him. _Where did all this sudden strength come from? It's kind of…..sexy. NO SANP OUT OF IT GERMANY!_ "Italia I really am fine the floor is just cold." I tried explaining. When I tried to get up Italy pounced on me! He nailed my wrists to the bed with his hands and swung his legs over my body. It was the exact position we were in just the other day only this time Italy was trapping me. "Italy really" I tried being nice maybe he would see that I wasn't sick and let me go. The answer was no.

"Germany hold still!" he shouted "I'm just trying to help you"

"Let me go!" I shouted back. He cringed a little but held his ground. Where did this boost of courage come from?

"Doitsu I just want you to be healthy so listen to me!" Italy said with a sliver of harshness in his voice. "Just stay in bed and I'll make you some soup. You'll be ready before Japan comes ve~"he said returning to his usual tone.

"R…right" I said with a bit of reluctance. We didn't realize until this very moment that the door had opened and Japan was calling our names. And at this very moment Japan poked his head in the door to inform us he had returned.

His face was pale white; all his features fell into pure shock then quickly changed to disgust. Next his face showed embarrassment and of course discomfort. "Japan" I stated blankly staring at his face. I could on image what he was seeing right now…

_To guys lying on a bed in boxers. One is pinning the other to the mattress. Sweat is beaded up on either of their foreheads. Legs tangled together half under the sheets. Only one thing he could be thinking about. Poor Japan. This is not what it looks like!_

"This is not what it looks like Japan!" I exclaimed hoping Italy was dumb enough to not understand what I meant. "Ve~? Japan? Japan!" Italy shouted as he jumped off me leaving me cold and wanting.

"Japan" I quickly said "we were not expecting you so early"

"Oh I am so sorry to intrude it does not matter to me what you were doing how about I go make breakfast?" Japan said hastily walking away without our consent.

"Oh well we will have whatever Japan makes then." Italy said with a smile "ve~!" Italy said as if just remembering some task he was to do.

_Good now he'll go away along with these odd feelings. This is so weird. Why do I feel this way toward Italia? I was brought up to only find love in a beautiful woman. Italy was a man I am sure of it! What are this twisted feelings and these thoughts that flood my dreams. Why has this boy corrupted me so? All these questions but still no answers…why was he the only one that caught my eye. I should love someone more like hungry….no she is in love with Austria anyone can see that. What about Belarus she's very beautiful. Wait I thought she wanted to marry Russia. Maybe that's Ukraine. Ukraine is pretty also but her breasts are just so big I find them extremely distracting and nothing more. Yet other men find features like that to be sexy. What I find sexy is completely different. It seems that Italy… is the only person that really gets my heart beating. But I know that the act of pursuing him is wrong…right?_

Italy's voice called my attention back to reality. "I'm going to make sure Japan makes you some soup ok Germany?" Italy asked me but more like he was telling me. "Hold tight" he said when I didn't respond.

Then just as I thought he would leave. Just as I thought these feelings would vanish if only for a second. Italy came close to me and pressed his pink lips to my blushing cheek.

I stammered and tried to catch my breath but it seemed caught in my throat. I couldn't hold back anymore

My feeling were too much

To strong

Overpowering

With a single gasp everything was lost

My control was gone. I had no power to what my body was doing. It moved by itself. It had a mind of its own.

My actions were not supposed to happen. But they did. I couldn't stop myself. He was just so tempting. So delicious. I wanted to taste him.

So I did

**Pleeeeeeeese review! I know I left on a cliff hanger but if you want to find out what happens next I neeeed some feed back! Even negative things! Anything just please let me know! The next chapter should be out shortly but I still want feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4 my love

**Hello! If you're reading this then I thank you because this hasn't been going very well. So thanks for reading it. :) review if you want, I would really appreciate the input plus it motivates me to write more. Thanks. Anyway you can also check out my other fan fiction**_** soldier side**_**. It's about hetalia in Italy's point of view. Ok well I'm done blabbering so enjoy!**

**Germany pov**

I grasped the Italians collar and pulled him down to me. I don't know why I did or where this sudden affection came from. All I know is that we were both surprised.

Our lips crashed together in an explosion of passion. Italy was still shocked by my sudden abruptness but he soon relaxed into the kiss. I, unlike him, was still on edge. I couldn't relax. This was too important and if I let myself relax I might mess something up.

Italy was the one to deepen the kiss by pressing his lips harder onto mine. I pulled back slightly shocked but soon I reciprocated. I could feel Italy smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but to do so to.

I felt Italy's lips part slightly under mine. The kiss became wet but I found it pleasant. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck and he turned his head. Almost instinctively I put my hands on his waist and pulled him on top of me.

I was sitting upright now with Italy on my lap. His lips started moving against mine. It started low but with each second grew faster. I found myself struggling to keep up.

Italy moved his hands to my shoulders and wrapped his legs around my waist. Italy's body felt warm and soft against mine. I felt his little hair curl brush against my face. I was so focused on the curl tickling my cheek that I was caught off guard when Italy pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I gasped but Italy didn't back away. In fact he only deepened the kiss. It was actually more making out by now. My hands wandered up his back and down again. When they reached their familiar place on his slender hips I griped ever so lightly and slid him more forward.

Italy's hands moved from behind my shoulders to the front and he pushed me down on the bed. The blankets were completely disregarded as we lay there kissing on the bare mattress.

Somehow with Italy on top of me I felt small compared to him. This angered me for some reason.

I swiftly flipped our bodies over and pinned both his wrists to the headboard with just one of my hands. The kiss ended with that action. Not because either of us broke it off, but because we were forced to part. I swung my leg over his waist, straddling him.

He leaned upward to capture my lips again but I stopped him by placing my free hand on his chest. He looked up at me with confusion. I just stared down at him and said huskily "if we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way".

Italy smiled up at me "ok Germany". I sighed at the way he happily gave in without a fight. I leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his pink lips. Then I moved my mouth to his neck timidly kissing the exposed surface. Italy shifted under me, but didn't discourage my actions.

Kissing someone's neck never seemed so fun. Especially when Italy made such soft innocent moans.

Japans voice filled the room and caused both Italy and I to jump. "Germany, Italy, breakfast is ready" he called.

"Mmm food" Italy said from under me. "Yeah let's go" I said to Italy but my voice came out gruffer than I expected. To my surprise the Italian started laughing "that was fun Germany, we should do that more often"!

"Ah no Italia. We can't. Never again do you understand me? And speak to no one of this." I finished turning away to hide my obvious blush.

"But Germany" Italy started. "No" I cut him off "now let's go".

I hopped off the bed and straitened myself in the mirror. I heard Italy move off the bed slowly. His bare feet hit the floor softly and he padded over to me.

I was about to tack out of the room when I felt a pair of feeble arms snake around my abdomen. "Italy, what did I say" I asked him flatly. "Please Germany just let me hug you" Italy mumbled into my shirt as tears prickled in his eyes.

I sighed deeply "why do you want to hug me"? I asked him harshly. "Because…I…I love you Germany"

"Italy…I can't do this right now ok. We have to go eat before Japan gets upset" I said stepping out of his arms and walking to the kitchen.

Italy just stood there, tears running down his flawless face. His chocolate brown eyes full of sadness and rejection.

**Hey! Thanks for reading all the way through! Sorry it was short but that just means I'll be quilted into writing another one ASAP! Also I wanted to work on some other fan fictions so yeeeeaah. Anyway thanks for reading and**** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 i still want him

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but as some of you may have noticed, I couldn't. You see me and my friends decided **_**gogowaffles**_** (my other account) was strictly for fan fictions we wrote together. As a result I had to take my fan fictions down. :( But! I made a new account just for my stories! So yeah I couldn't update cause I had to wait two days before I could. Anyway I don't own hetalia pleeeeeese review and read bold writing at the end please!**

**Germany pov**

I sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs that was placed around the table. Japan placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of me smiling. "Thank you Japan" I said.

I was surprised at how normal my voice sounded after all that had happened. Japan sat down across from me and bit into an egg roll.

"Where's Italy" Japan asked curiously after chewing and swallowing of course. "No idea" I lied sipping my soup. "Hmm" Japan pondered silently for a while before calling Italy's name again.

No answer.

He called again this time louder though Japan's voice is still very soft. Still no answer.

"Would you get him? He always listens to you" Japan asks innocently. "I would, Japan. But I can't. I have to get to work" I said clearing my dishes and heading for the door.

Just then Italy slowly walked into the kitchen wiping away tears as he came. I opened the door and walked out just in time to hear Japan rush over to Italy asking him what was wrong.

**Japan pov**

I looked at my friend with concern as he stood there sobbing. I wanted to embrace him but I'm not sure that would be appropriate.

"J…Japan" Italy finally spoke. "Yes?" I said pulling out a chair for him to sit. Once he was seated I sat next to him

"It's Germany" he said sniffing. "What happened" I tried to sound clueless when truly I knew what was going on. "He said he doesn't want hugs anymore, or kisses!" Italy exclaimed crying again

"Well do you know why?" I asked surprised "yeah" Italy answered weakly "I kissed him today"

I swallowed before answered "you mean like you usually do" I asked hoping he wouldn't get to graphic. "Well that's how it started, but then Germany…"

"Wait" I stopped him abruptly "Germany?" I asked astonished. I knew what was going to happen between Germany and Italy. Their feelings were more than obvious but I never expected Germany to be the one to crack first.

"Yeah Germany kissed me back but on the lips" Italy said plainly. "Oh…um well. Why did he get mad then?"

"I don't know that's all that happened!" Italy cried into his arms that now rested on the table. "Uh…I was never really good at comforting people but I did make you some pasta if you want." I said trying to help my poor friend.

He looked at me and gently smiled through his tears. _I was so sure things would immediately work between those two._

_ I knew they liked each other from the start. So why is Germany acting this way?_ Even though it was against everything I stand for, I knew I would have to play matchmaker. _I was always taught to let things be and respect other people's business._

_ But this is different. These are my best friends I'm talking about. I have to help them anyway I can._

"Italy, don't worry I am going to help you!" I exclaimed out of nowhere. "Really Japan!" Italy said happily bringing his hands together next to his chest._ Man he is so girly._

"Yes Italy I'm going to make sure things blow over with Germany!" I said ignoring my thoughts. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Japan!" Italy said running over and hugging me.

**Germany pov**

Everything that happens happens for a reason.

Those words kept repeated themselves over and over in my head. I tried desperately to ignore their presence but it seemed they were imbedded in my brain!

_That kiss_

It was the best kiss I have ever had. But Italy was a man. I was a man. This was wrong. I know I shouldn't be with him. Even if I love him it is wrong to be with him. I know it and soon enough he will know it too.

Yes is true. I do love Italy. There is no way around that. But there is a way around letting that show. If I'm not with him, then no one will ever know my feelings for him.

We could always keep it a secret. Sneaking around could be kind of fun. No Italy could ever keep a secret as big as that.

Maybe I just need to detach myself completely from him. I should move away. Pack my bags and just go.

But where would I go? Canada maybe. No I can't leave Japan. Sighing I remind myself I can't leave Italy either.

I did promise him I would never but that's not it. I can't leave him because I know I can't live without him

I find myself waiting for him to knock on my door in the middle of the night asking to sleep in my bed.

I would miss his smile and his laugh. They way he hugs me and kisses me. Well not anymore. I told him off this morning.

I wasn't thinking strait. I need him to make the first move because I'm too scared to. But after that there's no stopping me. I just like being in charge that's all.

It's not his fault. I told him to stay away. But still… I wish he would defy me. I want him to dare to touch me. I want him to reach out a grab my hand. I want to feel the warm touch of his lips on my cheek. I want to feel his comforting embrace if only just once more.

I still want him.

**Italy pov**

I hate thinking. Not because I'm _that _stupid or anything. Just because whenever I have time to think, the most depressing things happen.

My mind over flows with hurt and depressing thoughts. I just can't bare it anymore.

I really did love Germany. Why couldn't he see? Did he not share my feelings, or does he just think I can't comprehend what he's going through.

I know what finding yourself is. I know what it feels like to. When Holy Roman Empire left me it was the darkest of my days.

But I pulled through. I found myself in him. Everything we did together made me who I am today. Every moment. Every laugh. Every tear.

But he left me. I thought a part of me was gone with him. I was left wondering if I could ever be myself again.

That question was never answered. That is, until I found Germany.

I found myself in him again. I was me for once more in my life. It felt so good to be the reel me. I felt I could share that with him.

I guess not.

I felt that same pulling at my heart as I did when Holy Roman Empire left me when he stormed out of his room and told me to never hug him again I just lost it. I felt like I was losing him.

I did lose him. I don't know what I did wrong. I feel so helpless. I can't do anything about this problem because I don't know what the problem is.

It's so frustrating.

No.

He's the one that's frustrating. He's the one behind all this. I never left him. He left me. Holy Roman Empire left me. I was always there waiting for the other to come around.

I'm going to change that. I'm going to become a new person. I will make things right. No matter what.

I care about Germany. I want him to be happy. But I want to be happy to. Why can't we just be together?

Am I that bad a person? I need to know. I will know. He can't not care about me. if I care about him this much then it's impossible for him not to like me even the littlest bit.

I want Germany to want me.

And I'm not waiting for him

I am taking action this time. With Japan's help, that I am very surprised to have, I will make Germany love me again.

I know I have to because if I don't I will be a wreck. A complete and utter mess. That's what I am without him. I don't know how I ever made it along without him. The truth is…

I still want him

**Yaaaaaaaay! So I put everyone's view point in this one because I thought it would be more interesting! Tell me what you think! Do you think Italy was to out of character in that last part? I need to know stuff! Like should I continue? Yes or no? And also if you have any ideas at all I will listen and take your advice (if it's not too out of proportion). But still leave a review I can't stress that enough! I need your reviews. I need then to live! They are the only fuel that gets me through the day! Sooooooooo**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**Please :)

-Maria


	6. Chapter 6 maybe it's time

**Hello everyone! I know I only have 14 reviews now but omg I never thought I'd get that much reviews at all considering it's my first fan fiction ever! So yeah I'm really happy that so many people are reading it and I'm even happier that some are actually reviewing it! It's a really great feeling so yaay for me I feel happy! Ok so I don't own Hetalia and on to the good stuff.**

**Germany pov**

Today was a long day. Stress just kept piling up and up. I had so many things to worry about, work, bills, and my people and of course the largest issue of them all Italy.

He thought nothing of his actions towards me. If he knew, oh if only he knew! He causes me such discomfort yet I want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him like we did that one dreaded time. I regret that moment with every fiber in my being, yet I wish so much for it to happen again

Trying not to think too much about it I hang up my coat and hat and stalk into the kitchen where the smell of pasta sauce was gravitating form.

It's hard to say I don't like Italy's pasta. I mean it is_ really_ good, but the sauce I even better! It's homemade with fresh tomatos from Romano's garden.

I still don't like Italy's older brother Romano but he doesn't like me either so we just go our separate ways. Though he does grow some amazingly good tomatoes.

I enter the kitchen and bid a soft "hello" to Italy who is hard at work by the stove. He is wearing a pink apron with a matching bonnet. Gah! Why did he have to be so girly?

I storm out of the room without explanation to Italy who stood there completely clueless about the events that had just unfolded.

When I turn the corner into my room I am greeted by a dark haired Japanese man. "Ah konichiwa Mr. Germany" Japan said bowing slightly.

"Ah yes hello Japan" I say hurriedly. I wanted some time alone with my thoughts and he was in the way of things. "Why are you in here?" I blurted out a bit rudely

"Oh…ah well I was just cleaning up around the house and well I found this" Japan said holding up an iron cross on a black beaded necklace.

Suddenly memories flooded over me of my childhood when I was being taken care of by my older brother Prussia. I remembered the day he gave that necklace to me as if it were yesterday.

"_Ok west, I got a surprise for you! " Prussia exclaimed running over to me. "Really a surprise? What kind of surprise?" I asked putting a small finger to my lips. "It's a gift!" he exclaimed. I tilted my head to the side as he fished a small black box out of his pocket. He handed it to me with a huge grin on his face._

_Curiously I opened it to find two black crosses lined with shinning silver. I picked one up and let it hand around my fingers. "Why is it so heavy?" I questioned him as he looped it around my neck. "Because it's iron it's supposed to be heavy" he said smiling even wider if that were even possible._

"_What's this other one for?" I asked looking down at the remaining necklace in the box. "That's for you to give to whoever you want". Prussia said happily as Gilbird flew over and plopped himself in Prussia's mess of silver hair. "Whoever I want?" I asked surprised. "Yeah! But make sure this person is your true love!" Prussia said matter-oh-factly and strode off._

"Uh…yeah that's mine" I said bringing my attention back to our conversation. "Oh…I see. Why do you have two then?" Japan asked lifting the cross secured around my neck. "Just because" I stuttered snatching the necklace away from him. "Oh well….I think Italy might like it if you gave it to him. I mean as a friendship kind of thing" Japan said innocently.

"n-no I don't think so" I said turning around. "Why not?" Japan asked sounding upset. "It's just really special. Prussia told me to give it to my true love so I don't think I should give it to Italy." I said quickly placing the necklace on my bedside table and turning back to face him once again.

"Why not" Japan said casually. Of course I blushed, did he not realize what he was implying? "Well b-because Italy is well a….g-guy and I'm a guy s-so yeah" I finished kicking myself mentally for stuttering so much.

"So what" Japan said in the same tone "just because you're both men doesn't mean he can't be your true love?" Japan exclaimed now.

"Y-yes it does Japan!" I yelled back "we would never work out together. It's against everything my people stand for!"

"So you love him I know it! I see the way you two act around each other! It drives me insane that neither of you do something about it! Now I hear that you finally did and now you're ignoring him! He just wants' to be loved Germany why can't you see that, that's all you want to?" Japan said before storming out of my room.

Japan was right.

He is always right

Even if that was not like him at all

He was right

Why can't I just love Italy?

I want to be loved

So does he

We love each other

Maybe I should give him that cross

Maybe it's time to stop thinking like a country

Maybe it's time….

Italy and I become…

More than friends

**Wow that was short. I feel kind of pathetic. I don't update for like four days and when I do my chapter is shorter than my attention span. So anyway sorry about the chapter but I am kinda stuck right now I would appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas! Thanks! So yeah leave a review and I'll love you forever plus I'm gonna try and remember to do shout outs next time so yaay**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7 kiss me

**Yeah hey… this is probably going to be short cause I really don't feel like doing this right now. Just giving you a heads up. Also I don't really know where to take this story so I'm kind of stuck. Send your reviews and tell me what should happen! I don't own Hetalia.**

**Germany pov**

I was sitting at my desk just staring at the door to deep in thought to even glance at my work.

I had already decided that I wanted Italy it was just a matter of how to approach the situation. I didn't want to scare him away and I didn't want anyone else to know about it.

Japan already knows and Italy could have told more people. Who knows Romano could come storming in here any second screaming "what the hell did you do to my brother you potato bastard?"

"Ugg" I grumbled to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Why was life so complicated?

Before I knew it, it was five o' clock.

Damn.

It's time to make your decision Ludwig.

I sigh and pack up my untouched things. I hadn't gotten anything done today. Maybe I could stay overtime to get some work done.

It would give me more time to think this through. But if I do stay Italy might be asleep by the time I get home.

One more sigh and I'm out the door.

I slowly opened the front door to the house my team all shared. I hung up my coat and hat on the coat hanger and left my shoes by the door.

I had made my decision.

I had no other choice.

Tonight…Italy would be mine.

I walked up the stairs to see Italy lounging on the sofa staring at some kind of cartoon on the TV screen. Japan was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe this is a good sign._

No time to waste.

Now is the time.

I quickly moved across the room to where Italy was sitting.

He looked up at me "welcome home Germany!" he said with a bright smile present on his pink lips. He was happy?

I thought he would be upset after I treated him the way I did.

With one swift motion I grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked him off the couch so our faces were one inch away from touching.

"D-Doitsu?" Italy stuttered gazed up at me.

No more hesitation, it's time to put an end to these constant questions and the huge migraine this has all caused.

Bending down ever so slightly I pressed our lips together in a long awaited kiss.

I could tell he wanted this just from the look in his big brown eyes but the passion in his lips seemed to seal the deal.

My tongue glided along his bottom lip automatically and I could help myself from responding when he parted his lips in return.

I let go of his wrist to wrap my arms around his slender waist. I pulled him closer so our hips grinded with the motion.

His arms with their sudden found freedom found their way up to my neck. They hung loosely there as we kissed.

My tongue explored every inch of Italy's little mouth. I could feel his fingers in my hair now curling and knotting it.

I took this opportunity to move my hands too. I traced his slight curves earning a moan from him.

Suddenly I felt his tongue enter my mouth and start exploring for itself. This time it was me who moaned.

Then I heard a gasp.

It wasn't mine I was sure of it.

It wasn't Italy's either

So who?

We both pulled out of the kiss and our stance was broken. We turned to where the gasp had come.

There stood Japan with his apron still fully intact on his waist and a hand by his mouth. His face looked horrified.

It was pale white and his eyes were wide and filled with shock.

How much had he seen?

I felt warmth spread to my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"H-hello Japan, it's very late I must be getting o bed" I stuttered "don't worry about me for dinner I already ate" I lied as I speed walked to my room.

_What have I done?_


	8. Chapter 8 he is finally mine

**Heeeey. Yeah it's been a while but I have one big reason. I wrote this chapter then tried to save it. It' didn't work. So I cut it and was planning on pasting it in a new document. Too bad I couldn't create a new document. Then I tried pasting it back where it was and it wouldn't let me paste anything. In the end the chapter was lost and I didn't feel like re typing it because I was to mad so anyway I don't own Hetalia and here it is!**

**Germany pov**

I needed to talk to Japan about yesterday. He said he didn't mind but he looked pretty shocked. "Japan" I called as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes Germany?" he said walking up to me. "About yesterday" I began a little unsure of what exactly I was supposed to say.

"It's ok Germany I know what you're going to say and I'm very ecstatic about you two!" he exclaimed

"r-really?" I said a bit shocked at his response. "Of course! I just wasn't expecting it that's all" he explained calmly.

"Oh…well thank you f-for understanding" I mumbled still in shock. "By the way, I think it's about time you gave Italy that cross don't you think?" he said with a smile before walking off into his room.

88888888888

(Arthurs note: this is sort of a sequel)

I opened the front door after a long day of work. I sighed and hung my jacket up on the coat rack beside the door.

"Doitsu!" I heard a familiar voice from down the hall. I smiled to myself as the faint jingling of his iron cross necklace came into earshot.

Italy came flying down the staircase to wrap me up in a huge hug. "Hello Italia" I said somewhat strangled by his embrace.

"Welcome home!" he shouted before he crushed his lips to mine. I blinked a few times before I responded to his gesture by sliding my hands around his waist.

His own arms found their way around my neck. I lifted Italy off the ground effortlessly to deepen the kiss.

"Welcome home Germany" Japan said as he walked by. I broke our kiss to answer him with a simple "hello Japan".

Italy pulled me back into the kiss before I had the chance to say more. I heard Japan give a small laugh before he sauntered off.

"It-a-ly" I managed to get out in between breaths. "Ne~ Doitsu?" Italy said smiling. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else" I whispered.

Italy giggled but shook his head yes. I grinned slightly and swung his body around in my arms so I could hold him bridal style.

With that I raced up the stairs and to our bedroom. Italy jumped out of my arms eagerly and ran into the room. I was about to follow him when I heard japans' voice

"So do I need to go to the market?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. I blushed "n-no, I mean you don't h-have too"

"Well we do need milk but I think I'll visit Greece and give you two sometime alone" he said looking away from my eyes.

"Ah ha I see. Going to visit the boyfriend huh?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Now it was japans' turn to blush

"w-we haven't s-seen each other in…in ages" he stuttered. I chuckled lightly "well go off and have fun"

"You too" he added gesturing with his head to the bedroom door.

And with that we were both on our way. I finally had my Italy. He was finally mine.

**Wow that was short and had a crappy ending. Anyway I was thinking I could still continue this if I wanted but I'm not sure so tell me if you want it to continue. If you think its fine the way it is tell me because I still need to know. Please leave your opinion, good or bad I won't get offended thanks again for reading and let me know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
